Emerald
by Werewolf Hero
Summary: I have no idea wire wrote this. Shego is an erotic dancer what else they need to know?


Emerald

This is a fan fiction I do not own any of the characters Disney does. I do not own Spartans

It started way back when; she needed a little extra money for expenses. She thought this wouldn't be so bad but the first time she went up on stage Shego found out that she loved dancing.

Between being a thief and a mercenary the green woman didn't have time to grace the stage of gentlemen's clubs as often as she liked but when she did show up as her stage persona Emerald she always pack the house. Her life of crime has been sagging lately Dr. D was anyone coming up with bad ideas so I decided to take a break and go on vacation. So tonight Emerald was performing at a burlesque house in Uperton.

At first it didn't cross her mind that she would be performing so close to Kim Possible's hometown. But she figured she wouldn't have to worry about being recognized. On stage was the only time she wore makeup besides her black lipstick. Nothing overly elaborate just enough to make her look a little different as well as some well applied effects makeup in key areas to make people think that her green skin is painted on. Besides nobody's really looking at her face when she dances, not for long anyway.

Emerald took the stage and began her normal routine, as usual every seat in the house was packed he always knew how to draw a crowd. She was surprised to see a good number of women were anticipating the performance as well. She shrugged it off as she started dancing.

After the performance was over one of the managers spoke to her as she was coming off stage.

"Hope you're ready for another show." She said "a private party wanted you to entertain them."

The green woman stopped for a second "nobody's been able to afford one of my private shows on a long time."

"Well someone did tonight." The manager said with a slight grin "Room six."

As she was getting ready to give this private performance her head was a little with who it would be. Eventually concluded it had to be sir Senior Junior, whoever was had to have some serious cash.

She went up to the room wearing one of her best performance outfits. As she went in the room she couldn't believe who the private party was.

"Princess!?" The green woman said shocked at seeing her 18-year-old and very female adversary she was certainly dressed like the odd female client in that vintage navy blue dress black gloves and shoes accompanied by some sophisticated jewelry. Her hair was tied up in an elegant bun. She was old enough to be here now but that outfit made her look like she was a few years older and Dam sexy.

"Hello there Emerald." She said in a tone with both wickedness and playfulness behind it. "Hope you don't mind that I'm the client."

Shego has been a superhero a criminal and a dancer for a long time and as such it took a lot to surprise the green woman. But she couldn't help but just standing there doing a good impression of a deer in headlights with her mouth hung open.

"Aren't you going to give me a performance?" Kim asked after Shego stood there for a little while.

The green woman shook her head to her senses. "What are you doing here?" She eventually said

"You could call it reconnaissance on my favorite adversary." Kim said in a playful tone "the really I just wanted to see you naked."

The green woman gave the younger hero a smug little smile before giving an outstanding personal show of one of her best routines. The redhead Kept her eyes on her the whole time giving the green woman her undivided attention throughout the show. Though the young woman was able to play it cool by the time Shego was showing off her best features it was plain as day that the redhead was attracted to the green woman for then just lust.

"Did you like the show Pumpkin?" The green woman said suggestively.

"I loved it." The hero said not even trying to cover her attraction. "If you're willing to go home for the night I might be willing to take you out for dinner. Samantha Sandiego."

"How do you know my name?" The thief said with surprise.

"I'm Kim possible I can do anything." she said with a grin. "And tonight anything just might be… you."

Hope you like this little one-shot. Sorry for not going into details on the performances but I wrote this story on impulse and I don't really know that much about that type of dancing. As for why I wrote this your guess is as good as mine reviews are magic.


End file.
